In recent years, a liquid crystal display device equipped with a switching element and a capacitance element, a structure using a vertical electric field mode such as VA (Vertical Aligned) mode is put in practical use. In the liquid crystal display device using the VA mode, liquid crystal molecules are alignment controlled by electric field formed between a pixel electrode formed on an array substrate and a counter electrode formed on the counter substrate.
In a liquid crystal display device using the VA mode and equipped with a transmissive display area and a reflective display area, a technique is developed, for example, in which the thickness of the liquid crystal layer is made substantially the same in the transmissive display area and the reflective display area.
By the way, in the active-matrix type liquid crystal display device, a storage capacitance is needed to hold a voltage impressed to the liquid crystal layer for a predetermined period. The storage capacitance is configured by a pair of electrodes and wirings facing each other interposing an insulating layer therebetween. At least one of the pixel electrodes and wirings configuring the storage capacitance is formed of materials having shielding characteristics and forms a shield layer crossing the pixel. Therefore, the structure results in decrease in an aperture ratio, a transmissivity, or brightness contributing to the display in each pixel. For this reason, it is desired to improve display grace while securing the capacitance required for the display.